


In sickness and in hair

by TinyButWicked



Series: Kensington Hair AU [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dumb ass fic, Gen, Hairdressers are bad at accepting sickness, Hairsalon!AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kensington hair, M/M, Mild Language, Roger doesnt cencor his texts, Roger has a potty mouth, Sick!Roger, Sickfic, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: Roger suffers through (half) a day of work while feeling unwell. He's unable to admit that he's sick, thankfully he has other people to remind him.





	In sickness and in hair

**Author's Note:**

> I am back at my bullshit!
> 
> I've been wanting to write a sickfic for this verse for forevah and evah.  
So I did.
> 
> It's not everything i thought it would be, but i hope you enjoy it none the less!

"Honey" Roger didn't want to wake up. His ears were ringing and his chest felt heavy, so he just pulled the blanket further up towards his chin.

"Roger, love. Your alarm has been going off for the past fifteen minutes" Maybe the ringing wasn't just in his head, then. But it couldn't be his alarm yet, he had been asleep barely minutes. The voice whispering in his ears was lying.

Right?

"I really need to get to class now, but please get up. You're going to be late" 

The ringing stopped at some point, and Roger felt the softness of sleep pulling at him again. He still had a few minutes.

✧

Roger felt his heart sink at the second his eyes flew open. 

"No no no no…" He reached for his phone and let out a string of loud curses, throwing the blankets aside and scrambling off the bed after seeing the time. He didn't have even a vague memory of his alarm going off, but apparently it had because Brian was long gone and he was ten minutes late already.

_ A miracle that Freddie still hasn't called. _

The heavy, dizzy feeling in his head along with the itchy eyes should have been his first warning signs that the day would not be good.

They weren't.

Neither were his aching chest and increasingly sore throat as he ran through the streets of London, desperate to make his way to the shop before his first client.

✧

**'Me'**

**I fucking overslept. Why didn't you wake me????**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**I did. Multiple times**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**You weren't exactly excited to get up and i had to get to class**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**I'm sorry, dear. Hopefully your client wasn't too mad♥️♥️♥️**

**'Me'**

**She was even more late than i was**

**'Me'**

**Seriously fuck this day**

  


✧

  


"Oh I think you've really outdone yourself this time! This is why i love coming here, you always know exactly what I want!" Watching his client run her fingers through her newly bleached hair, Roger felt unable to smile at her compliments. His head was sore and it felt so heavy that he was almost certain it would fall off at any moment. There was an insistent humming in his ears, drowning out most of the other sounds in the hair salon.

_ You should tell her to buy stuff to use at home so all of your hard work wouldn't be for nothing _

Glancing to his side, Roger noticed Freddie staring at him from the front desk. There was a suspicious glint in his dark eyes, and the look his friend was giving him was like a metaphorical kick to the blonde's ass.

"I'm glad you like it!" The smile on his face felt painful, and getting it in place ate a lot of his energy. "Now, do you have any silver shampoo or toning conditioners at home? Those really help with the… The upkeep of the color. Keeps the nasty yellow tones out" He sounded fake even to his own ears, but thankfully his client didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, yes! I have some, I think I'll check what those are before buying any new ones, but I'll be sure to come back to buy more as soon as possible!"

_ Bitch is lying but who cares, you tried _

"Sure, sure! I know how those bottles seem to just gather to the bathroom and never get used" Fake laughing had never been so exhausting, the happy flappy bullshitty customer service attitude was a pain in Roger's existence right in that moment. He wanted to go home and die in peace.

✧

**'Me'**

**Briiii**

**'Me'**

**Bbbrrriiiiii**

**'Me'**

**Babe i don't feel good**

**'Me'**

**Bitch**

**'Me'**

**Answer me**

**'Me'**

**Wow, rude💩☠️**

  


✧

  


"Sorry for not being quite as chatty today, my voice is really down today. Must be one of those viruses that's been going around"

_ Or then it is, in fact, ebola, the plague and six other diseases and death will come within 42 hours. If the headache is anything to go by. _

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm quite happy to just sit here and enjoy the pampering and silence. It has been a long day"

"Then pampering and silence is what you'll get. Is a good recipe for a monday"

"That it is, Roger"

✧

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**You should come home if you're sick**

**'Me'**

**I'm not sick. I'm just feeling weird. I'll be home at seven💋**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**You're playing with your health**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**I'd appreciate it if you'd stop**

**'Me'**

**Ya nah**

**'Me'**

**Just make me tea and toast 4 when i get home**

**'Me'**

**I'll love you forever**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**Forever will be awfully short if you die from untreated meningitis**

✧

"Are you quite alright, dear?" Freddie's melodic voice cut through the haze in Roger's head, making the blonde blink slowly and move his gaze from the window to his friend and business partner. He had been so busy staring after his latest client that he hadn't even noticed Freddie walking towards the counter.

_ Freddie loves those damn cats so much that he's turning into one. Walking all quietly and shit. _

"Yeah. It's nothing that three pots of coffee won't cure" The blonde offered a fake smile to his friend, knowing full well he wasn't selling it very well. But the non-stop shivering running through his body, combined with the utter exhaustion prevented him from caring too much.

"Well if you're fine …" Freddie arched his eyebrows, clearly measuring Roger "Then I won't feel guilty bringing your attention to the fact that that was the third client you've charged all wrong today, darling".

"Beg your pardon?"

"You washed and cut her hair. You only charged her for the wash"

"What?"

"You just lost about thirty pounds, lovie. Just let it walk riiiiight out of the shop, staring after it with your feverishly glossy eyes" Roger pouted at the older man, making a face before grimacing as a chill of cold ran through his spine.

"I don't have a fever"

"Liar" Freddie's face softened, and he stepped closer. "If you're actually sick, you should go home. Enjoy some netflix and your boyfriend spoiling you rotten"

The idea sounded appealing. Very much so. Just cuddling under some warm blankets, getting some sleep and maybe finally get rid of the intensifying headache. Roger wanted to just agree and walk out of the shop immediately, but… He had responsibilities.

"What about the rest of my appointments? I can't just walk out-"

"Sure you can, darling! I'll deal with them. Nobody wants a sick hairdresser" Freddie seemed happy with himself, leaning on the counter with a knowing smile.

_ Now he even looks like a cat. With a bowl of cream. _

"You just want the shop for yourself, don't you? So you can play all kinds of crappy bubblegum pop to my clients when I'm not here?"

"I promise I'll play them some Nirvana in your honor, darling"

"You better"

✧

**'Me'**

**I'm coming home**

**'Me'**

**You have that tea?**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**Already???**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**I have lots of tea**

**'Me'**

**Good**

**'Me'**

**I'm gonna need it**

**'Me'**

**I'm sick**

**'Poodle♥️💋'**

**I'll cuddle you better♥️♥️♥️♥️**

**Author's Note:**

> Us hairdressers really are bad at admitting that we're sick. Is an occupational disease, the denial.
> 
> Pls leave a comment or come say hi on Tumblr!


End file.
